Centrifugal blowers are used with various applications. For example, centrifugal blowers may be used to power an air knife that may be used to remove moisture and debris from products and packaging. After the moisture and debris has been removed, date codes and other information may be printed on the products and packaging.
Typically, a centrifugal blower is housed in a protective enclosure. The protective enclosure protects the blowers from moisture and debris. After the blower assembly is used, the assembly area may be washed down. The enclosure protects the blower from the wash fluid. Additionally, the enclosure may dampen or otherwise minimize the sound created by an operating blower.
A conventional blower enclosure includes front, rear, top, and lateral walls integrally formed with one another. The bottom of the enclosure is open ended. The five sided enclosure is typically lowered onto a steel frame and is secured through mounting brackets. In particular, the enclosure is secured to the frame through screws or bolts. Seams are formed at the union of the lateral, front, and rear walls and the frame. The seams may provide a path for moisture to infiltrate into the interior chamber of the enclosure where the blower resides.
In order to service the blower, motor, and/or filters contained within the enclosure, an operator typically unfastens the bolts or screws that secure the enclosure to the frame, and removes the enclosure from the frame. That is, the operator engages each fastener with a tool, such as a screwdriver, ratchet, wrench, or the like. Additionally, before removing the enclosure, outlet pipes are removed. Servicing the blower and other components in this manner may take a substantial amount of time.
Other types of enclosures include an access door that is secured via screws. The access door is proximate a filter element within the blower assembly. In order to change the filter element, an operator unscrews the fasteners, and opens the door to gain access to the filter element. However, the access door does not provide access to the blower or motor. In order to service the blower or motor, the entire enclosure typically is removed from the base.
Additionally, during assembly of the blower assembly, an opening is cut or formed through the enclosure. An outlet pipe configured to be attached to the blower is secured through the outlet. For example, a typical outlet pipe includes a flange configured to secure to the enclosure. A plurality of gaskets are positioned around the tube before it is passed through the opening. The gaskets abut against the enclosure around the opening in order to provide a seal. The process of cutting a hole through the enclosure for the outlet pipe provides another step for an operator to perform during the overall installation process.
Thus, a need exists for a blower enclosure that provides quick and easy access to the blower and other components. A need also exists for a system and method of quickly and easily servicing a blower and components within blower enclosure.